Love in Christmas
by Sakuramar
Summary: Christmas was nearing, but for Naruto it was just like any other time. When Sasuke discovers his secret, it might change for better.


Naruto was walking by the bridge where he always meet with his friends. The practice had finished, and they were walking home. He was eighteen, and as he grew old, he lost his baby face, for a more serious and a lot more handsome look and his hair now falled towards his face, covering his blue eyes. He was a lot more shy than when he was a teen, but still, made jokes, and put some pranks, besides that he still ate rammen a lot and he still called Sasuke "Temme".

The raven boy, had become a handsome man, with his dark hair and pale skin. He still had a good bunch of fangirls, but even they would admmit that Naruto had become as hot as the Uchida boy, though they would never admmit it in public, for the people was still scared of him.

Sakura, had become, as his two comrades, a beatiful woman, but she only had eyes now for Lee, who had lost his silly haircut and become, uhm, less unique.

The three of them, walked home, in an unsual silence, specially since it Christmas was coming the following days. Sakuke had always noticied that Naruto got a bit down during that time of the year, but the kitsune hide it perfectly behind his famous grin. But still, he cared for the blond boy, more than he would have ever believe. Oh, yes, he loved him, and as a Uchida, he became more jealous over time, since there where more girls interested in the kitsune; but still, he couldn´t declare his feelings, because he supposed that Naruto would never accept them, and he would rather live only as his friend than to loose him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking in several other things. He looked up to the sky and noticied the clouds that would carry snow to the village. That put him down quite a bit, because he didn´t have anyone to spend that special time of the year. He would act like he didn´t care, of course, but deep inside, it hurted him, as it had always had. He wouldn´t allow anyone to know it, because he was afraid.

He remmembered, how many awful jokes the kids had made him during that time, and that he should never came out the very Xmas day, unless he wanted to hear all the whispers, all of them about him, the demon kid and about Kyubbi. He cared for the fox, for he was the only one that would actually understand what he was being put through, and didn´t hate him, Kyubbi really liked his vessel, because even when he would have been the one with the most rightful reason for hating the fox, didn´t. Kyubbi helped him, not only giving his stammina and chakra, and healing his wounds, but also giving advice and even consolation when Naruto got really depressed.

But now, Naruto was even more depressed than usual, because he knew with whom he wanted to spend Christmas and the rest of his life, and that person was walking right by his side in that moment. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sighed, because he understood that the raven boy would never accept him like that, besides, he had more than the half of the village girls willing to give anything for him. He sighed again, not noticing the weird glances of his friends and after getting at the village entrance, said:

-Well, see you tomorrow. Even if we won´t be able to train, because of the snow. Bye, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-temme.

-Bye, Naruto-kun.- answered Sakura.-Well, bye, Sasuke-kun, I promisedd Lee I would see him after practice.

-Hn.- was the only answer of Sasuke, seeing his friends leaving.

He decided to go to the shops, to see what he could get for his friends, Sakura, Lee and Kakashi; and of course, he needed to find something special for Naruto, even though he didn´t know what to get him. He went by, and found something for almost everyone. Then he returned to the Uchida mansion, which he owned.

Naruto, went home and after eating, went shopping. He had a larger list of presents than Sasuke, that included: Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Akamaru, Kiba and Hinata. And there was only present that he was missing, it was the one for Sasuke. He had to buy the presents over the year, because he couldn´t afford enough money for only that time of the year, and because he knew that the villagers would do anything to make his life more difficult. After that, he went training again, though alone, this time.

Since they became Chunnis, he could never again train normally with his comrades; because of his feelings for Sasuke and because he knew that if he went full, he could even kill Kakashi, even as a Chunnin. He could never hurt any of them, and because of that, he always pretended to be a lot weaker than he really was. Even during the battles, he would always be careful of not getting too carried away, for not reveling his secret. And also, because he was afraid that they would be scared of him and they were the only friends he had, even Gaara, and he could not afford to loose any of them.

After training, he returned home, and went to sleep, having sweet dreams about a certain raven hair man.

As Naruto predicted, the snow came during the night, so thick that it was hard to train. He didn´t had a coat that fitted him, but Kyubbi kept him warm and even when Sakura and Sasuke asked if he didn´t feel any cold, he could answer a no, without lying. Sasuke worried about him. With every pasing day, he noticied how shy Naruto was becoming and that his usual grin was not as wide as it would normally would. The 23, Naruto annouced them that he would be gone for a mision the next day:

-Hey, guys, Tsunade send me on a mission tommorrow, so won´t be seeing you for the next week, until next year.

-Why do you never spend Xmas and New Year here, Naruto?- asked Sakura- You always have something that takes you aways from here, in such special holidays.

-Why is that, dobe?- asked Sasuke, and for a second, he clearly saw sadness written all over Naruto´s face, quickly covered by his grin and the answer:

-Well, actually, I never noticied that before. I suppose because there´s always thing to be done, and since I´m the hokage´s succesor, well, I´m the best suited for this jobs.

-Oh, true... Tsunade keeps giving you personal classes, doesn´t she?- asked a bit relieved Sakura.

-Hai, hai. Hey, can I drop the presents to you house, so you can give them to everyone? Except Gaara´s, of course. I think I have to go near his village so I will give him his present personally- answered Naruto, causing a wave of pain in Sasuke´s heart:

"_Why is always Gaara? Is he really fond of that guy? Why can´t you notice me, Naruto?"_ asked Sasuke in his mind. Sakura, seeing his face, asked:

-Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?

-Hai, it´s nothing- Sasuke answered. Naruto looked at him closely, he knew he was in pain, though he could understand why. Sakura turned to him and said, before desappearing:

-Well, of course you can leave your presents at my house. See you later.

-Wanna train a bit more, dobe?-asked Sasuke, begging for a yes, it was the only way he could touch Naruto´s soft skin, without showing his real feelings.

-Don´t call me dobe, temme- answered without thinking Naruto- No, thanks, I got to get ready for tomorrow. See you later, temme. By the way, you forgot a kunai in my house, the other day, come later, to get it.

And he disspaeared in a second. Sasuke remmembered, that they had been to Naruto´s house once and he indeed forgot his kunei, on purpose, so he would have an excuse for visiting Naruto. So, he went to eat and after chating a bit with Kiba, he went over Naruto´s house.

In the way, he listen something that he didn´t liked at all:

-...yeah, that demon deserved it. How can he dare to appear in this time of the year, when nobody wants to see him.

Then, something made click in his head, so, he rushed over Tsunade´s place. After greeting her, he asked:

-Tsunade-sama, is Naruto really going in a mision?

Tsunade, looked at him, and decided to tell the thruth:

-Sasuke, do you know why the villagers hate Naruto so much, even when he has never hurted anyone?

-Because of Kyubbi?

-Indeed. So, in this time of the year, they remmember it even more, because it was in Xmas eve that the demon appeared for the first time. And because of that, they despise him even more. So, Naruto stays in his house, alone, during this time. Only Iruka pays a visit to him, but, this time he is with Kakashi, and they do have a mission. Since Naruto passed his Chunnin exam, he and the Third came to this agreement. We would make believe he was out and everyone would be happy. Except Naruto, actually, but... he has always said that he would do anything for this village.

-But... I mean, I remmember the Christmas time that I spent with my family and, bloody hell, it must be horrible not having even a single good memory. Why doesn´t he ever says anything?

-Because he is Naruto. Naruto is never sad, or weak, or in need of something, remmember? Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do. You are dismissed.

Sasuke went out, trying to clear his mind. After all this time, he noticied how lonely Naruto always was. That his grins and smiles were fake, and that, when he had sworn to himself to never let him down, he never saw that he was letting him down all this time. He was angry with himself and a bit with Naruto. So, he decided to go over Naruto´s place, to talk seriously with the boy.

He came to the door and he was surprised to find it open. He came in, and only hear the sound of the water running. He went to the bathroom, and if it hadn´t been for his kneen senses, a kunai would have gone through his neck. He said:

-Naruto, it´s me, Sasuke. We have to talk.

Naruto heard this and quickly, he sank deep into the water, covering his back. He answered, pretty angry, a bit scared but also delighted:

-Dammit, temme. Wait until I finish bathing and that I put something to wear. Now, out.

Sasuke heard the water splashing and said:

-No, we have to talk now. Come on, you are acting like if I had never seen you in bath suit.

-No! Go away and leave me!- answered Naruto, sinking deep into water, not even turning his head. Sasuke supected that Naruto was hiding something from him, and got a little pissed and said:

-Naruto! Now, just turn aroud and we will talk.

-GO AWAY, TEMME!!- shouted Naruto- Don´t you dare to come closer.

-What the hell is wrong with you?! Just...!!- said Sasuke, pushing him and shut up when he heard the little cry of pain that Naruto let out when Sasuke pushed his back. Sasuke kept quiet for several minutes, observing the back of his beloved one.

I was full of brusies, and the worst of all, blood. Naruto turned his face, and Sasuke saw that on both cheeks he had cuts. He saw the water and noticed it was of a soft reddish tone. The he noticied Naruto´s legs, with more cuts and brushies. He felt anger building inside of him and saw red. Then, after feeling the scared look of Naruto, tried to relax a bit and asked:

-Who... did... that... to you?

Naruto shooked his head, and Sasuke, taking him from the shoulders, pressing him, said:

-WHO THE HELL DID THAT?? ANSWER ME, NARUTO!!

-Sasuke... please.. it hurts.- said Naruto, trying not to cry for the pain. Sasuke noticied his grip and loosen it a bit, and said:

-I´m sorry, Naruto. But, who did this?

-The villagers- whispered Naruto, lowering his head.

-Why?

-Because of Kyubbi.

-Why did you didn´t defend yourself? You could have defeated them, no?

-I couldn´t hurt them. If I hit them back, they would have been worse, and besides would try to exile me... and I swear to protect them and if I wanna to become a hokage, if I hurt any of them, I would never be able to.

-Then, they will deal with me. Nobody hurts you and go unpunished.

-Sasuke...

-Now, let´s get you this wounds clean and we will talk after that. Where is your kit?

-Over there- answered Naruto, indicating a little box on the wall.

Sasuke went to retrieve it, and helped cleaning the wounds from the back of Naruto. He gave thanks that the blond was turned around, because he was begging to be a little aroused, while touching the skin. Naruto was thankful that Sasuke didn´t saw his face, because he was blushing madly. When they finished, Naruto said:

-Could you hand me the robe, please?

Sasuke gave him the robe and then left him, so he could dress. When Naruto came out, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, in deep thought, Naruto said:

-Well, before you saw... well, that, you wanted to talk.

-Yes. Why did you never told us that you have spend all the years the holidays alone? Tsunade told me the thruth. Why didn´t you told anyone?

-Actually... I did told someone, besides Tsunade and Iruka.- answered Naruto, recovering for the surprise of hearing this- Gaara knew, and I was really going to go out this time, to pay a surprise visit to him. Even though, he didn´t looked too surprised when I told him. And, I didn´t told you, because... I was afraid. You could never know what being bullied every year, that the people would hurt you without a good reason. I mean, once, I was invited to this party and I was so happy, but, it was all a joke. It hurted me more than anything, seeing how the people would be with their families, celebrating, giving each other gifts. I know you understand what is being without a family, but, at least you have good memories... I don´t have any.

Sasuke understood. When he saw the bright tears in the beatiful blue eyes, he felt like crying, because, if Naruto was unhappy, he was too. He huged him and said:

-I understand, Naruto. But it hurts that you can´t trust me. I...you are the one I care the most. So, I will spend this holidays with you. No, better, you come over my place and will celebrate there, ok?

Naruto blushed because of feeling Sasuke so near, and he wanted that moment to last forever, so he didn´t pulled away. He whispered:

-Ok... Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke felt happy after hearing the way the kitsune called him, and didn´t pulled away either, enjoying the warm coming from the blond boy. They stayed a few minutes like that, until they slowly pulled away, and in the way, their noses touched softly, making them giggle. Sasuke said:

-Come on, get your things.

Naruto nodded and quickly gathered his things, and he left with Sasuke and during that evening, they spend the time together, talking and deciding what to do the next days. Later, after dinner, Naruto asked, blushing madly:

-Sasuke... you know, no offense, but your house gives me the creeps a bit, so... could I... could I...

-Could you sleep with me? Is that what you mean?- asked with a little grin Sasuke.

-Well, yes- answered Naruto, observing the floor that suddenly seem really interesting.

-Yes, you can.- said Sasuke- Let´s go to sleep. Tomorrow we´ll play in snow, ok?

-Sure!- answered Naruto.

They went to sleep and they sleep really well, in each other company´s.

The next morning, Naruto woke up feeling something cuddling in his arms, and opening his eyes, saw a sleeping Sasuke, who was hugging him. His jaw almost dropped and felt that that was one way of waking up he could get used to it very easily. But he knew that the Uchiha boy would wake up and he would be angry if he found themselves in that position, so Naruto decided to go to take a bath and go changing, so recluntaly letting go of the smallest man, he got up.

Sasuke groaned a little, feeling the warm leaving him, and pulled Naruto a bit, making the blond blush. Naruto whispered, putting the pale arms in the bed:

-Sshh, it´s okay, go to sleep, go to sleep.

Sasuke drived into a calmed sleep again and Naruto, after bathing, found him in the same position. Not wanting to wake him up, he simply sat on the bed, watching the boy sleep and caresing his beatiful face.

Sasuke woke up feeling a hand caresing his cheek. He thought:

"I wished it was Naruto´s hand. I must be still dreaming. Wait, I´m awake... oh, yes, Naruto was sleeping with me... so, IS THAT REALLY HIS HAND?"

He opened his eyes a little bit and saw the soft face of Naruto, smiling at him. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling, and moved his face, rubbing it against the hand, and almost purring. Naruto heard him and understood that he liked it, so he didn´t stopped doing it. Suddenly, he knew what to give Sasuke. He knew the raven liked cats, so he decided to give him one. After a little while, Sasuke´s hand moved and catched Naruto´s hand, and he opened his eyes and sitting up in the bed, said, still holding the others hand:

-Good morning, Naruto.

-Good morning, Sasuke. Should we go to have breakfast?

-Sure, let´s go. But, after me having a bath.

-Well, I´ll go to prepare breakfast.

Sasuke thightened a bit the blond´s hand and then left. When he got down, two plates of waffles waited in the table, with syrup and a bit of jam. He sat down, and Naruto came out of the kitchen, carrying the juice. He also sat down, and Sasuke, smiling, said:

-I thought you made rammen.

-Actually... I do not like rammen as much as it seems. I always eat it because is the cheapiest thing to buy, so you end up liking it.- Naruto answered shyly. Sasuke surprised by that, but after tasting the waffles, said:

-Uhm, it really good. Usually I eat in the kitchen, only cereal, no more. I suppose I never want to cook, because I don´t have anyone to share it with.

-Really?

-Yes, actually, when I was little, I was always a bit scared of coming home, after my parents died. This house always gave the creeps, no joking. It was so quiet, and... scary.

-Yeah, I know what you mean.

They kept talking, and then, they went out, to play in the snow, something that Naruto had never done before and Sasuke only when Itachi had lived with him. Seeing Naruto playing in the snow, reminded Sasuke of a little puppy, like the dog he had when little, so he decided to give that to Naruto. Besides, like that, he wouldn´t feel alone when getting home, though Sasuke would have liked that his house became Naruto´s, as well. So, in the afternoon, they went to town, and in they bought each other present, though they hide the little black kitten and the golden puppy well. And they went to sleep, feeling that that Christmas would be really good that year.

The next morning, the first one to wake up, was Sasuke, and found himself hugging Naruto, and viceversa. He smiled, and decided to risk, so he kissed gently the other´s cheek and said:

-Merry Christmas, Naruto.

Naruto felt the kiss, and felt like flying. He smiled and answered:

-Marry Christmas to you, Sasuke-kun.

-Well, let´s go down. Let´s go to prepare the Christmas dinner, yes?

-Sure. Let´s do it.

They went down, and after having breakfast, they began to decide to prepare what for that night. But an hour after they began, the bell sang and Sasuke went to open. Of course, it was the fangirls, that almost crushed Sasuke, giving him gifts. He got up, and said:

-Thank you, but, I would appreciate that you leave.

-But, Sasuke-kun, we want to spend Christmas with you- said one of them.

Sasuke got angry and said:

-Well, I don´t. So, now, you go to your houses and leave me alone, now.

The girls got a little scared, and suddenly, a voice came:

-You heard him, now, go, before he gets really angry.

The girls, turned around, and saw Sakura and Lee. They went away, and Sakura, said:

-God, I can´t believe I was like that. Anyway, we came to give you our presents.

-Oh, thank you, Sakura, Lee- answered Sasuke.

-No problem- said Lee, and giving him one, added- This one is from Kakashi-sensei, and this one is from me and this one, from Sakura.

Sasuke took the presents and said:

-Thanks again.

-It´s okay. But, I´m afraid that Naruto didn´t leave you a gift. Maybe he will give it to you when he returns.- said Sakura- Well, we must be going, Merry Christmas, Sasuke.

-Merry Christmas- answered Sasuke, watching them go away.

After that, he went in again, and after leaving the presents in the living room, went to the kitchen, to help Naruto. At last, in the night, they had dinner and had a wonderful day, laughing, and spending time together.

After dinner, they went to the living room, and Naruto said:

-Sasuke-kun, wait here, I´ve got to go for your present.

-I´ll go for yours- answered Sasuke.

They went and Naruto returned first, with the kitten hidden in his arms. And Sasuke came, with the puppy also in his arms. He said:

-Merry Christmas, Naruto. This is my gift.

-Oh... kawaii. It´s really cute.-answered Naruto, and before taking the puppy, he said, giving Sasuke the kitten:

-Well, mine is this. It reminds me of you.

-Kawaii!! I love cats, I really do.- answered Sasuke, taking the little kitten into his arms.He petted him, and the ktten purred. The puppy, was already playing with Naruto, barking, and jumping. Sasuke said:

-He really reminds me of you, being all loud and excited.

-Well, you really are like the cats, so agile and silent...-answered Naruto. He sat down, petting his puppy. Sasuke asked:

-How should we name them?

-Uhm... I don´t know. Well, mine will be Niel. Yeah, Niel.

-Ok... mine, I don´t know. Is female or male?

-Well, actually, is female. All the males where white or golden, so, they weren´t anything like you.

-Uhm, let me see, I think she should be named...Shanti, yes, Shanti suits her.

-Why?

-Uh,.. I don´t know, but I like it. Do you want to see a movie?

-Hai.

They saw two movies, and when the last one ended, they were side by side, and Naruto asked:

-Why do you deny every single girl that likes you?

-Because I don´t like them. They just see me like a trophy. And I love someone that really sees me as I am.

-Who is that?- asked with hope and fear Naruto.

-Someone very special... do you really wanna know who is that person?- Sasuke asked, getting closer to Naruto´s face. The blond gulped and whispered:

-Yes, I do wanna know.

-Then...- Sasuke trailed out, before putting his lips against Naruto.

For a second, Naruto was too surprised to know what to do, so Sasuke feeling no response coming, pulled away, but Naruto put his hand in the back of his neck, and pulled him for another kiss, this one more passionate. Naruto licked the lower lip of Sasuke, asking for entrance, that was granted inmediatly and a little fight began, with Naruto winning. When they parted for air, he asked:

-Since when?

-Since our first kiss.

-Baka... why didn´t you told me before? Now we have to make up for the lost time.

-Well, in that case, I don´t really mind.- answered Sasuke, with a little smile, and kissed him again.

During the night, all you could have hear, would have been the expressions of pleasure and love of both lovers.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a sweet kiss and said:

-Good morning, koi.

-Good morning, Naruto-chan. Will you stay with me? – asked Sasuke.

-Yes, I will- Naruto said.- Now I could never leave you.

-Thank god. I love you.

-I love you too.


End file.
